Rosé
by LockharTifa
Summary: Claire Farron (more so known as Lightning) started her modelling career in her teenage years. Lightning and her sister, Serah, were orphaned at a young age, and so they lived alone and were forced to fend for themselves. Lightning's beautiful rose hair and cyan eyes had high aesthetic value among the western society in particular, and made her easy for agents to take an interest.


**Prologue**

It was a late night, around eleven pm. Lightning had struggle finding that soft spot in bed. Maybe it was the thoughts rushing through her head that kept her awake, or the irritating heat that rose from the air vents against her will. She had been staying in a hotel, which was very classy and definitely not what she was used to. Luxurious beds, internal heating, lavished decor and a room all to herself was the opposite of what she was used to. This was her third job, yet, not one other agent set her up in a hotel as high-end as this one she stayed in.

Lightning pushed the satin sheets from her body, and it felts as if a weight had been lifted. To her right was a bedside table, and she tilted the digital clock to check what hour it was. She sighed at the sight of the flashing '23:46' that emitted from it. Her work the next morning started early, and her awfully irregular sleep routine disagreed. She just wasn't tired, and she knew that if she could not fall asleep soon, she'd be exhausted the following day, which could potentially unleash her 'bad-side' if somebody unintentionally rubbed her the wrong way or pushed the wrong buttons. As much as Lightning wish she were, she is not cool-headed. Not only this, but she takes her freedom of speech a tad beyond its boundaries, as if she has an opinion, she will probably say it. She cannot afford to lose this job because of that; Serah's birthday was coming close, and she had promised herself to buy her a mobile phone. Lightning was saving up and she was just coming to the amount she needed to be able to purchase one.

Serah worked hard. Although she was now homeless, Serah still went out to the local children's school to help out and teach them. She seemed to have created a bond with those children. She stayed out late to help with after-school activities and got up early for the early-birds. When Serah would come home, she would tell Lightning the stories of the day. However, now that Lightning was constantly getting modelling jobs, she could no longer see Serah as much as she wanted. Recently, neither Lightning or Serah had enough money to continue paying for their tiny apartment that they had just managed to buy. It only took three months for the landlord to climb up to the highest floor of the apartment to complain at them about the bills and how they debt-ridden they were. It wasn't the debts that got them kicked out, but it was Lightning's retaliation that did.

Lightning managed to feel more guilt for not only getting their home taken from them but now leaving Serah by herself. But, she needed to do this job for money, and she intended to meet up with Serah soon to check up on her and hand her some loose change. Fortunately though, Serah found herself a place to stay for now, but not much longer. It was an old friend of hers, and surprisingly, Serah had a lot of debt to pay too. If she cannot cope financially, she would have to move out soon. Lightning knew that she would get paid soon, and thankfully, she has a current account so she doesn't risk losing or getting her money stolen.

Lightning forced her eyes shut, and tried a various amount of positions to sleep in, but none do her justice. From her frustration, she threw her sheets onto the floors to create a bundle of thick satin. She rolls to her side, off the bed, and onto the bundle. She thought that as she is used to sleeping on the floor, she could get more comfortable this way, and she was right. The fell into a comfortable state in that moment, and finally felt that she could fall asleep. However, to Lightning's misfortune, the moment she could finally sleep, the people on the floor below her decided to play loud dubstep on speaker.


End file.
